hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-26290898-20190513023539/@comment-39300292-20190519200232
Un Targaryen olvidado escribió: Enigmaxlobo escribió: ¿Por qué Jon querría matar a Daenerys? Solo por lo que hizo, acaso Jon repentinamente se le sale el lobo y dragón que tiene adentro y querrá hacer justicia por todos los muertos, no lo creo. Va a tener que haber un detonante más impactante para que Joncito levante su espada contra Daenerys, alguna amenaza de la reina dragón contra Sansa, Winterfell, pero ellos están lejos, o llegaran en tiempo record, será acaso que Arya intente algo contra Daenerys y falle, y sea capturada, no lo sé. Tyrion ejecutado por traición, todos vimos que ya fue advertido y no hizo caso. Pero aún queda el problema del dragón, o Bran por fin hará algo. Si lo vemos en fuerzas militares la cosa esta clara: Dothraki, Inmaculados, a favor de Daenerys aparte del dragón por supuesto Valle, norteños a favor de Jon, aunque no estoy tan seguro que pasara al saberse su origen. Dorne y Yara llegaran supongo y por quien. No digo que habrá guerra, eso está ya descartado, llegaran otros nobles de otras casas de seguro, en este momento Daenerys es la legitima reina de Westeros a los ojos de todos y si empieza algo así como un intento de traición, no creo que el resto de ejércitos este tranquilo. ¡Hum! Un capitulo para el desenlace final, que lastima, a prepararse que las escenas correrán a la velocidad de la luz. Justamente por eso, el reloj esta corriendo y se ve imposible resolver estas tramas tan repentinamente, Jon estuvo schokeado todo el capitulo y de sese shock pasa a una ira repentina y la mata? claramente el episodio comienza con arya detras del enorme (e inentendible) ejercito dotrakhi/inmaculados ante la reina y seguramente alli comienzan los planos de tyrion,davos y jon caminando por la ciudad facilmente ahi tenemos 5 minutos. Seguramente algunos soldados de la nueva reina encuentran a la mano de rey deambulando por las desoladas calles de Desembarco pero la pregunta absurda e ilogica es ¿Despues de incinerar una ciudad llena de personas "inocentes" Daenerys todavia tiene una muestra de piedad hacia el enano que le arruino miles de planes,la traiciono,etc? Va a desafiar a Jon y amenazar a su familia,ella lo sigue amando y esta despechada pero amenazar con matarlos a ellos y no al ultimo lannister? Que le impide a Daenerys en este momento no gobernar ademas de una muerte llevada a cabo por superarya o Jon en una reunion a solas, quien le puede hacer frente? si el norte se revela en este momento a las afueras de la ciudad no tienen refugio para un ataque del dragon, ni necesitaria su ejercito. El resto de reinos van a ejecutar a Daenerys bajo que cargos? si todos estaban en guerra contra la corona algunos inclusos murieron y ya no tienen legado (tyrell, baratheon (solo bastardo gendry), Clegane, Kastark, ¿Tully?) todos estos ejercitos al no reconocer a los hijos de Cersei como su rey desencadenaron una serie de muertes alrededor de Poniente pero resulta que los unicos que importan son los que carga Daenerys en su consciencia si es que todavia tiene al bajarse del dragon, seguira siendo una persona cuerda o estara dominada por esta explosion de demencia y locura? Si no confia en la familia de Jon ni en nadie mas, como carajos alguien logra acercarse a ella estando rodeada por su ejercito Dotrakhi y de inmaculados? Los soldados norteños tienen familias y hogares a los que volver jamas les importaron las personas del sur, es mas los odian, creo que preferian volver al norte antes de enfrentarse a un dragon, el ejercito del norte estaba matando inocentes tambien a su paso. Yo prefiero un final oscuro a uno agridulce como es el que nos prometen hace rato Martin y los productores, prefiero que gobierne Daenerys como tirana, o que de ver tanto fuego se despierte el dragon en Jon, o que todo este tiempo Brann haya estado manipulando los hilos del destino a su antojo solo por diversion porque no puedo ver inteciones tiene un paralitico a todo esto. Hay una foto de Drogon quemando desenbarco sin jinete espero que sea otro error de CGI, pero el anterior cuervo le habia prometido a Brann volar ya que no podia caminar, controlar cuervos o controlar un Dragon? Sansa quedando como gran estratega al jugar al estilo dorniense(no me meto en el conflicto y espero que mueran todos) De verdad ningun hombre sin rostro va a venir a frenar a Arya que anda por el mundo siendo el dios de la muerte y no respetando las reglas de la secta? Es el momento de Jon o va a terminar siendo un Ned 2.0, no aprendio nada de su resureccion? prometia mucho al abandonar la guardia y colgar a sus traidores pero se fue diluyendo con este giro de guion y la preferencia de los guionistas de quitarle la muerte del NK, ahora deambula por westeros como un extra mas She is my queen, i dont want it, i love you, you are my queen... no se habia ido al muro en busca de reconocimiento al saber que nunca tendria derecho del norte? y cuando lo consigue lo rechaza? esta impactado por el parentesco con su tia?quizas ya es muy tarde y no recuerda lo del barco o lo de la cascada, la secuencia de Tyrion con Daenerys en rocadragon se le nota un pequeño vientre creciendo pero quizas es error de edicion o para despistar. No puedo más con la ansiedad y leo y leo todo lo que escriben jajaj Tyrion debe morir a mi forma de ver. Es un traidor y un personaje terriblemente oscuro. Todavía no entendí por qué delató a Varys para que Daenerys lo incinere. No encuentro justificativo alguno a que se quede con el trono (como muchos dicen) y menos Sansa! por favor! por qué Sansa debería reinar? Fue una pobre mina que le pasaron mil cosas, algunas por inocente (por no decir estúpida) y otras por no saber bien en quién confiar y caer en manos de cualquiera pero de ahí a que se siente en el trono hay un abismo. Tyrion en el trono? no lo veo. Si eso llegase a pasar me voy a arrepentir de haber mirado esta serie. Por último, comparto lo que decís en lo referente a cuál sería la forma de hacerle frente a Daenerys. Para matarla yo creo que hay únicamente dos maneras: Matando a Drogon la primera, ya que de existir él no hay forma que otro gane una posible batalla que se desate y en segundo lugar, que la envenenen como ya lo intentó Varys en el capítulo anterior. Yo creo que frontalmente nadie puede matarla. Aunque diciendo esto "nadie" puede ser Arya con la cara de otro...gusano gris por ejemplo...mmmmm sería un final horrible